


A True Nightmare, right?

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet Sunstreaker wished he hadn't gone to recharge last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Nightmare, right?

"Sun~ny," Sunstreaker ignored the voice and its owner with the expertise of a professional. After vorn upon vorn that was what he had become, living with Sideswipe it was either learn or be dragged into all kinds of trouble.

Sometimes that was fun, at other times it was the living Pit. Last thing usually involved garish shades of paint, and brig time. It seemed there was little else that amused Sideswipe more than garish paint and brig time in which he could come up with more ways to use garish paint.

Knowing he was hardly fair to his brother right then didn't make Sunstreaker feel guilty. He loved his twin and his twin loved him, they could not help it and didn't want to change it. Sideswipe was a highly intelligent mech, had been a very successful busissnessmech before the war started... even his very own agent!

It didn't make his twin's lust of _adventure_ and _excitement_ any less stupid, suicidal or annoying.

"Dear, lovely, most gorgeous, beautiful, daffodil of mi~ne?" There were times, though, where ignoring him was really really really slagging difficult. Where the urge to just smash his helmet against the nearest wall was so great...

"Lovely, shiny~"

"What!?"

"I want to seduce Prowl!"

Sunstreaker finally looked at his brother.

* * *

There was one bright spot on this plan. Well... two, but number two was merely an incidental effect of the first.

The plan didn't involve garish paint, and so it did not involve brig time either.

Honestly though, Sunstreaker couldn't see this doing anything but making the entire Ark crew nervous. Right down to Mirage, Bumblebee, and Jazz...

That last part was potentially worse than garish paint and brig time.

He was a bit surprised though when he received a summons to Prowl's office. All in all he had expected to have to answer to Jazz before anyone else got the bright idea of asking him what the Pit was up with his twin.

"Sir?" he stood at attention, trying not to study the mech that had captured his twin's attention so out of the blue. The Praxian looked like he always did, uptight and so prim and proper it could drive a drone to madness.

"At ease, Sunstreaker," Prowl seemed to study him in return, face plates almost blank. "I have asked you here because..."

Shifting uncertainly, Sunstreaker waited for the officer to continue, rather unnerved by the fact that it seemed Prowl couldn't find the words to use. Not to mention weirded out that the Praxian looked rather cute struggling like that...

"What is your brother planning?" It almost exploded out. He had never heard Prowl sound so agitated, so... nervous. He had also never seen him flutter his door wings like that... It rather made him want to touch them.

Disturbing thought that.

"I don't know what you mean, sir?" In this case he really did not know what Prowl meant. Sideswipe had not been doing anything at all, nothing that could be called trouble. Nothing that implied trouble to come.

"Your brother have not pulled a single prank in more than an Earth month, it is beginning to affect moral,” Prowl was looking at him as if he thought he knew all that went though his twin’s processor. He did not, much as he occasionally wished he did. Like right now, because Sideswipe’s newest obsession was forcing him to look closely at the tactician. 

Look at him as a potential partner. 

“I honestly don’t think he is planning anything, sir. He hasn’t brought anything to our quarters or said anything.” And by being civil he was forcing him to be civil… Sunstreaker could see that this too was making Prowl twitchy. Those doorwings… 

“What is it you are finding so interesting, Sunstreaker?” his optics went right back to Prowl’s and he swallowed nervously, disturbed by the odd new timber in second in command’s voice. 

“My doorwings, is it?” what had Sideswipe gotten him into now! 

“I know that look, Sunstreaker…” 

“Wh-what, sir?” Prowl rose… no, he… oh…

Sunstreaker watched paralyzed as Prowl climbed onto his desk, moving far more wantonly than he should be able to. 

“That look… you want to touch them, kiss them… lick them,” and Prowl’s voice certainly didn’t have that silky tone, that sheer sensuality to it…

Prowl shifted, sitting with his legs over the edge of the desk and widely spread. Supporting himself on one hand he kissed and then licked the finger tips of the other while Sunstreaker watched on in some unhealthy blend of fascination, terror, arousal and confusion. 

“I have noticed it before…” the tactician practically purred, purred!, hand wandering down over his jaw to his throat… arched his head back so that Sunstreaker could really see his fingers play over the vulnerable throat components. 

“You looking at me, and my doorwings… all of me,” oh sure, he had looked! But he had never fantasized… had he?

“Wanting to bend me over a table and frag me. Take me right here on this desk,” the click was very audible and he tried very hard not to look but that hand was… and

Hot and hard… 

And…

Oh Primus! 

“Sunstreaker!” he jolted upright and hit his helmet against his brothers with a yelp of pain. 

“Mech, that was som~me defragging you had going on…” Sideswipe sounded amused and sort of envious. Sunstreaker glared at him and then down, realizing to his great mortification that his spike was out, hard as a bar of titanium and freaking leaking! 

“Come one, go take care of… that, we’ve got about a breem before we have to stand at attention before dear old Prowl.” Sunstreaker groaned, his spike twitched. Thank Primus that Sideswipe was too busy to notice the last and believing the first was a sound of annoyance… not the frustration he was actually feeling. 

How long was he going to have that fragged up dream? Just cause he’d seen Prowl waggling those fragging doorwings all flirty at Smokescreen… 

Maybe he should ask for extra shifts, exhaustion might cure his dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt member Saintizy <3
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
